A Time for Rest
by kingsgates
Summary: Hunith had been tending to her small garden when they arrived. Arthur/Merlin


_Originally written 7th January 2011 _

* * *

Hunith had been tending to her small garden when they arrived. She heard the sound of horses coming down the road, glanced up and saw the blinding smile of her son.

"Mum!" Merlin jumped from his horse, but did not run to her like he had always done. Instead he turned to help Arthur down from his horse. Arthur stumbled slightly as he slid off his horse and into Merlin's arms. Both Arthur and Merlin rest their hands on Arthur's ribs. Something had happened.

She waited patiently as the guards were dismissed and Merlin finally made his way over to her, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

The smile slides from his face. "Didn't you get my letter?"

She strokes his face. "I did, but you didn't say _why_ you were coming." He glances back at Arthur, who is still holding a hand to his ribs and struggling to remain upright by himself. "Come inside Merlin, you two must be starving."

Merlin helps Arthur into a chair, only to have his hands slapped away. No words are spoken between them, but Merlin throws his hands up in defence and helps Hunith prepare dinner. It's only brief, but she sees the lost look cross Arthur's face as Merlin turns away from him – nor the fact that his eyes never leave Merlin.

Dinner is quiet, Merlin only offering a few small stories in-between devouring his own dinner and eyeing off Arthur's barely touched one. She's about to ask why they're here, but Arthur's head is slowly making its way towards his chest and his eyes drooping and Merlin asks where they can sleep.

"You can have the bed."

"No, mum we can't. Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be fine."

Merlin helps Arthur into the bedroom (without any complaining or slapping away of hands) while Hunith clears away their bowls. She catches a glimpse of Merlin tucking Arthur into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Merlin gazes down at the prince before stroking back his blonde hair and whispering "Sleep tight Arthur."

Hunith stays silent as Merlin walks back out, ready to help with cleaning the bowls.

"Merlin, what happened?"

He sighs and slams the bowl onto the bench, staring at it before whispering, "He wasn't paying attention." Silence fills the room. All Hunith wants to do is wrap him up and keep him safe, but he needs this. He needs to get it all out in the open. He doesn't keep her waiting. "It was a knife. It slipped in-between his ribs. Gaius said he's lucky to be alive."

"Oh Merlin, it wasn't your fault."

He looks up, eyes filled with rage and guilt. "He was looking back for me! He should have been watching the bandits!"

Hunith rubs her sons back; he always liked that when he was little. Merlin takes a deep breath and brings out his nervous grin. "Gaius said that he needed rest. But Morgana's birthday is coming up, so the castle is no place for rest!"

A groan comes from the bedroom and Merlin races off to calm Arthur without even a backward glance at his mother.

* * *

Hunith carefully cradles the eggs she had collected in her apron and made her way back to the house. Merlin had gone out to help the men in the fields – every extra pair of hands helped. Arthur had still been asleep when she had left, but he should be up by now. Perhaps he'd like some lunch.

When she entered the house, the first thing she sees is Arthur doubled over in pain and clutching at his ribs. Hunith races over and gently leads him into a chair.

"I'm fine Hunith, really it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Arthur. You stay in that chair. That wound won't heal if you keep exerting yourself."

Arthur is quiet, trying to control his breathing without aggravating his wound. Hunith rests a hand on his head. "Merlin told me what happened."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course he did."

"Thank you for looking out for him."

Arthur laughs. "Someone has to. He's always getting into some kind of trouble." His eyes glaze over as he thinks about all the times he's had to save Merlin from a day in the stocks. A fond smile creeps over his face.

The moment is broken by Merlin crashing through the door. He takes one look at Arthur sitting down and holding his ribs before racing over – his fear filling up the room. He grabs Arthur's shoulders and shakes him. "What the _hell_ were you doing?"

"Cleaning up after you! How can you _still not_ know how to use a cupboard?"

Deciding that it's best to leave them to their bickering, Hunith leaves the house. She needs some new herbs anyway. But she can't help but worry about how worried Merlin had been.

* * *

When Hunith returns later that night it's to a dark and quiet kitchen. Arthur and Merlin must have retired to bed after their argument. Hearing voices coming from the bedroom, she creeps over and peers around the door. It's not eavesdropping really; she just wants to make sure that Merlin is alright.

They're sitting on the bed; Merlin's tightening a new bandage around Arthur's waist – his fingers careful and soothing. She can only catch bits of their conversation.

"...Should have been paying attention."

"...Only bandits Merlin."

"...no idea how bad it was."

Hunith covers a gasp as Arthur slides his fingers into her son's hair, pulling until they can rest their foreheads together.

"I'm alright Merlin." Arthur rubs his nose against Merlin's, before Merlin slides his hands gingerly around Arthur's waist and buries his face into Arthur's neck.

"Don't scare me like that again."

Hunith backs into the kitchen, her mind reeling. How could she not have seen this? The two of them have always been dependent on each other and she knew from Gaius' letters that Merlin had become a rare friend to Arthur. Did Gaius know that it was more than that? This was dangerous. What if Arthur found out about Merlin's magic? She'd never see her son again.

But most of all, she worried about Merlin's heart. When he falls, he falls hard. Arthur was a prince, he'd need to marry and produce an heir – neither of which Merlin was qualified for. He'd have his heart broken, come home and Hunith would be the one who would have to put him back together, not Arthur.

She had to find out what Arthur thought of this. If he was just using Merlin... well.

* * *

Merlin leaves early to spend another day in the fields – leaving Hunith to spend breakfast with Arthur. It's a tense affair and she can see his eyes flickering towards the door every minute or so.

Finally, he breaks the silence, asking if she's alright.

"What's going on with you and Merlin?" she asks.

Arthur chokes on his mouthful of porridge, pounding on his chest until he manages to swallow and gasp out "What do you mean?" He's trying for innocence, but she can see the suspicion and protectiveness in his eyes. It suddenly hits her – he knows about Merlin's magic. And Merlin is still here. But that's not what she wants to know.

"Do you love my son?"

He looks her dead in the eye and she sees it all.

"Don't you _dare_ break his heart Arthur Pendragon."

"I won't. I promise."

And she believes him.


End file.
